Spur of the moment
by AbcEasyAs123
Summary: Valkyrie is about to face Darquesse, alone. There's just a small thing she needs to do before hand. Please Read and Review, does have some valduggery :))
1. Chapter 1

Nearly every one left were scattered in and around the many rooms of the sanctuary. Skulduggery and Valkyrie, Ghastly, Tannith, China and Fletcher were all in the main one with a few dozen other sorcerers around, all getting briefed on what their plan was.

To Valkyrie, the plan sucked big time. She was supposed to go out to fight Darquesse, _alone._

She needed to distract her, lead her into the open so that their plan would work.

Her time was up, she needed to go. Valkyrie didn't want to say any goodbyes, that just seemed too pessimistic. Instead she said, "See you in a bit guys." And was gone from the room. Everyone got to work and there were people rushing around everywhere.

Being scared was a slight understatement. Valkyrie was beyond terrified as she made her way down the corridor. She had so much to live for, her parents, her baby sister who may have to grow up an only child, her friends. Skulduggery. She couldn't even think about not being able to see him anymore, of course she wouldn't know if she was dead, a point Skulduggery had made previously, but that wasn't the point. Before Valkyrie knew what she was doing, she was walking the other direction.

Valkyrie stalked back into the room up to skulduggery. Tannith was the only other person who really noticed.

"Put your façade on." She said, looking up at him. Skulduggery would have frowned if he had a face, and cocked his head, skull remaining.

"I'm about to go out there and face Darquesse by myself and will probably die in the process and I want you to put your façade on." She rushed, waiting for his compliance.

He stayed still for a moment, before a face flowed onto his skull. His face was different but features the same.

Valkyrie just looked at him a moment.

He was about to speak but she yanked on his tie and crushed their lips together. She held onto the lapels of his jacket to keep him as close to her as she could possibly get. Their bodies were tight together, and, unknowingly, skulduggery's arms had encircled her waist and were around her back keeping her locked there, bringing her closer if that was at all possible.

After what seemed like forever, she broke the kiss, but kept them close, forehead to forehead. The grip he had on her was slipping, so she kissed him quick once more on the lips and fled the room.

Skulduggery swallowed, watching the empty doorway she'd just left from in shock.

He really hadn't anticipated that one. He definitely hadn't expected to get caught up in it, wanting her back.

To the side, Tannith, Ghastly, Fletcher and China all stood in a line, just as stunned.

Skulduggery licked his lips and turned to them slowly.

"Well." Ghastly said, breaking the silence. "I always wondered what you'd look like blushing." He smirked. Skulduggery straightened his tie. Tannith had a big grin stretched across her face. Fletcher had a slight frown. China just had an expression of nonchalance.

"I think it best to leave Mr Pleasant for a while." Ghastly said, a smile in his voice

He leaned towards Tannith, "For all we know, he'll hopefully go after her." he whispered.

With that, Skulduggery left the room, the façade flowing from his face, and everyone got back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hope you liked :)) Read and Review. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Writing another chapter cause I got a pretty please. Just turning into a two-shot though :))**

* * *

><p>Skulduggery was having a mental argument in his head. Whether to go after Valkyrie or not. He wasn't really needed back there, and she needed him more than anything right now. That's why, when he'd caught up to her about to head out the sanctuary doors, he called out to her.<p>

She spun on her heel, trying to hide her smile, and her embarrassment at the fact she kissed him in front of everyone, then just bolted.

She waited for him to catch up to where she was standing, looking up at him.

"You didn't think I was just going to let you face Darquesse alone did you?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, taking relief in the fact she was wrong.

Skulduggery sighed. "Well, yes." He said, causing her to narrow her eyes at him. "I was going to, and you may have died horribly. But the important fact is, I changed my mind."

"Uh huh." She rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.

"Common then," she linked her arm through his, pulling him down the remaining of the corridor. "Let's go out there and die horribly together."

"That doesn't really sound like a great thing to do." He muttered as they walked to the front of the building, making their way outside.

Once the doors were opened, Valkyrie almost gasped as she saw all the destruction around her. The grip on his arm loosened and she went to let go, but Skulduggery slid his hand down her arm to hold her hand.

They stood together for a few good minutes, just staring at the end of the world. Buildings were now dust, grey clouds were cutting out the sun's rays and a subtle fog was looming over Roarhaven.

They saw Darquesse, and walked the opposite direction, the last thing they needed was to start a fight next to the sanctuary. They had made their way to a now open area, which used to be littered with buildings, houses, even a park. Now all that was ground to ash and the floor beneath them was flat. That's when Darquesse took an interest in them, wandering slowly over to the pair.

"Well aren't you guys just too cute." She smirked at Skulduggery and Valkyrie, both standing their ground next to each other.

"What? Couldn't have just one of you out here? Needed the both of you?" Darquesse looked between the couple. She turned to Skulduggery. "I really would have advised you to stay put, watching your girlfriend here getting killed probably won't do you any good." She said calmly, slight boredom in her voice.

"I'm with her until the end." Skulduggery said, tilting his head when he heard Valkyrie whisper back, "until the end."

"Well isn't that sweet. I'm tempted to spare your lives now." She said, deadpan.

Everything that happened next did so in a blur.

Darquesse attacked. Skulduggery and Valkyrie defended.

Other people came out to help them, though Valkyrie didn't know who. She fought with everything she had, as did Skulduggery. Their plan was playing out, but in the midst of fighting Darquesse, and the remaining faithful remnants to help her, Skulduggery and Valkyries got separated.

Valkyrie remembered more buildings getting disintegrated, along with anything else. Then she was blown off her feet, crunching into what must have been a wall, it sure felt like one, then her vision faded and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Valkyrie woke up with a gasp. She was in the hospital, in the Sanctuary, that she knew for sure. She looked around, and when she couldn't find him, Valkyrie whipped off the blankets covering her and went looking for Skulduggery.<p>

"Has anyone seen Skulduggery?" She asked people as they walked by. No one answered, they just blurred past her as she felt her way down a corridor that was too bright for her vision.

There were so many people in these tiny corridors that were really not built for many people to be in them. They were scurrying around like mice, weaving in and out of each other to help or tend to the injured.

Valkyrie jumped when she felt someone grab her hand. She turned to see Tannith, starting to pull her into another room, getting her away from the crowds and noise.

* * *

><p>Skulduggery's height was a slight advantage as he spun in all directions trying to catch a glimpse of Valkyrie. She was nowhere and he was feeling sick. Then he caught sight of the back of her and Tannith walking into one of the medical rooms.<p>

He pushed past everyone, not even apologising as he tired to get to the room.

He reached the doorway, close to being out of breath. He saw the back of Valkyrie, talking to Tannith who was facing his way. The amount of relief that flooded him could probably have killed him there and then. Once Tannith spotted him over valkyrie's shoulder, she abruptly stopped talking, causing Valkyrie to turn around.

Relief hit her like a bullet and her smile stretched right across her face.

A second later and she was running at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The impact sent him staggering backwards a little out of the door way and into the corridor.

He hugged her back so tightly, he never wanted to let her go.

"Never do that to me again." He breathed, holding her close to him.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"I thought I'd lost _you._" Valkyrie's muffled voice came from his jacket. He pulled back to look at her only to notice she had tear tracks down her cheeks.

"I couldn't find you. I looked, I looked everywhere..." That was all she could manage for fear that her voice would betray her.

"Hey it's all right. You found me, look." He said, holding her head in both his hands to make her look at him. She smiled briefly before nodding, tears still flowing down her face.

He leaned forwards, his hands still either side of her face, gently brushing his thumb over her cheek to wipe any remaining tears. Their foreheads touched, and Skulduggery activated his façade.

Hands still around his neck, Valkyrie leaned against him, stood up on her toes and placed her lips on his.

The kiss was much softer and less rushed than the first. They each poured everything the had into it. Skulduggery's hand went to her hip and brought her closer, the other on her neck. A shiver went down Valkyrie's spine, she ignored the tingling feeling and lightly pushed skulduggery until his back was against the wall, deepening their kiss.

Most people ignored them, too busy with what they were doing. But it was Tannith to break them up. "Just remember your in a public place." She said casually as she walked past them and headed down the corridor.

The pair broke the kiss and Valkyrie laughed lightly.

"I want to see more of that." Skulduggery smiled, keeping her close.

"And I want to do more of that." Valkyrie laughed again as Skulduggery raised an eyebrow.

"Well I think something can be arranged." He spoke softly to her. She smiled again as she hugged him, resting her head on his chest as she closed her eyes.

They both knew everything had changed, and maybe if was for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hope you liked the addition :))<strong>


End file.
